User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: World of Remnant, Kingdoms
Hello welcome to author analysis, world of Remnant edition. HOLY CRAP! I never expected this but believe it or not, this small 2 minutes episode about Remnants kingdoms explains the whole main plot of the show, gives us Cinder's objective and seems to confirm what I believed was team RWBY's greatest strength from the start. Yes it's that important! Let's start by explaining the episode. We get our mysterious narrator again(I now believe it's Summer.) giving us information about kingdoms. She explains that several civilizations have grown and crumbled over time but that 4 had remained. Atlas, Mystral, Vacuo and Vale. We finally know which kingdoms is which as they show us a map and points at each of them. These 4 kingdoms have survived because of a blend of natural barriers and human tenacity. Each kingdoms are ruled by a ruling council and are protected by a military. Some kingdoms military consist of a militia while others are much more elaborate. We learn that some people live outside the kingdoms in small settlements, it seems to be a difficult life with some settlements disappearing without leaving clues. Finally we have the huntsman academy. The way she talked, they seem to be outside the scope of the kingdoms ruling body. Finally, we have the last thought of the narrator. This one needs to be written verbatim. Yes, the world of Remnant is indeed a dangerous place. But the four kingdoms stand as beacons of hope. As safe havens from the darkness that surrounds them. They are the key to mankind's survival, as long as they stand united... '(lights extinguished)'' ''As long as they stand united...' This is the key to the whole show. This is what will falter by the end of season 1. Opening the way to the Grimm. You want to know Cinder's plan? She works for another kingdom and her objective is to Isolate Vale from the other kingdoms, making them vulnerable. I would even bet Atlas is behind it. When you take this as her objective, everything falls into place. The theft makes it difficult to raise a decent militia without dust for weapons and makes a reserve for the attackers at the same time. Now she is dealing with the only threat remaining: Beacon. Finding the weakness of the most talented student and getting ready to cut communications when the attack comes. Cinder will succeed, Vale will be decimated but Beacon will survive. They will stop the attack but not without cost. The friendships between kingdom will disappear and war will break out. Paving the way for the Grimm. Finally, I have said several times that the greatest strength of RWBY was their potential to unite everyone. After the war is over and the Grimm are grinding the pieces. RWBY with the help of JNPR and every other huntsman left will unite all the REMNANT of men to fight. Yes...I got all this from a 2 minute clip. Well, mostly :) Category:Blog posts